


Afterthought

by 0h_showmeyourlove



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_showmeyourlove/pseuds/0h_showmeyourlove
Summary: Drake's point of view from a night at a Cordonian ball.





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> Those words have just become an afterthought to them.

Drake watched them, as he had for months now. They stopped saying those words. Why? They had fought so hard for each other, was it all in vain? Was his own fight for her in vain? If they knew it would end up like this, would it all have been worth it?

“Ugh, creep much, Drake,” Olivia teased as she sat next to him. “We know you’re in love with her, but it’s getting kind of pathetic.”

“Shut up,” Drake muttered as he downed his whiskey. “You’re one to talk.”

“Oh, please,” Olivia rolled her eyes. “I know when to walk away.”

Drake’s shoulders dropped as he watched her saunter off. He grunted as he stood, he needed another glass of whiskey. As he made his way to the bar, he watched Liam drag her to the dance floor. He asked the bartender for another whiskey and turned back to watch.

_God_ , Drake thought to himself as he watched the couple laugh and twirl all over the dancefloor. _She can put up an incredible act_.

He immediately downed the rest of his whiskey and asked for another. He heard the song end and shortly after felt someone sit next to him.

“Can I have a ‘Sex on the Beach’, please?” He heard her say.

“Grace,” he grumbled.

“Drake,” she mockingly grumbled back. “I see you’re at your usual moping.”

“Yeah, well, you know,” he took a deep breath. “You seem to be in your element.”

“Well,” she blinked, slightly offended. “I guess I could say I’ve been at it for a while. But then again, so have you, and, uh, you’re no better at it.”

She picked up her drink aggressively and turned to leave. He gingerly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Grace,” he begged carefully. She turned to face him. “I can see you’re not happy with this life… with him.”

She yanked her arm away. A scowl crossed her face that she had previously reserved for only Anton.

“Stop placing your miserable delusions on me and my marriage, Drake. Huh. You’ve never truly been in love. Have you?” She turned sharply and quickly made her way to Liam.

“Fuck.” He downed the rest of his whiskey. The bartender already had another one ready. He downed that too and watched as Liam got to hug and kiss her forehead tenderly. She looked into his eyes, a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. They took each other’s hands as Hana and Maxwell approached them.

“You really made a fool of yourself,” Olivia uttered delicately.

“I-I don’t want to hear about it,” Drake mumbled. “You, you know what?”

“I’m not trying to fight with you, Drake,” she sighed. “Why don’t you tell me what?”

“Th-they don’t even say ‘I-I love you’ anymore,” he said sloppily.

“Oh, Drake,” she put her hand on his arm gently. He stared at it. “Grace was right.”

He grimaced.

“They don’t need words to express their love, just their actions. They show each other every day how much they love each other, so much so that those words have just become an afterthought to them.” He glanced up from her hand. “Maybe, it’s time for you to move on.

His drunken features shaped into a sad smile.

“Come on, I’ll help you to your room,” she held her arm out to him. “You’re an embarrassing drunk.”

“W-why are you being so nice?” He stumbled as he gripped her arm.

“Maybe one day you’ll figure it out,” she whispered.


End file.
